


you will be king

by BlackWidowRising



Series: your children shall be kings [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Gen, Multi, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: When T’Challa find out his future





	you will be king

He is six when he firsts asks, not understanding the weight on Baba’s shoulders. Why his father is gone so long and returns with bruises and new scars. He is young and still barely old enough to go to school so he faces his mother with wide eyes and asks her “Why is Baba gone?”

Ramonda does not know how to answer. Does not want to answer and so she sits him down and tells him. He has heard tales about the black panther. His glory and bravery and pride. Her son did not know that the man he idolised so much was his father. Ramonda tells him that he, too, will one day be king. He does not understand it then but he will understand it in time.

Her son will be a good king, Ramonda thinks.

When T’Chaka returns T’Challa is standing in the hangar, waiting for him. He runs into his arms and T’Chaka is surprised of this as he did not know his son knew of his activities.

T’Challa looks up into his father’s eyes and says, a the wise old age of six, “I hope to be as good a king as you are Baba.” Before he runs to where Nakia and Okoye await him.

His son has few other friends but Nakia and Okoye are constants. T’Chaka is almost sure that he will have Nakia as a daughter-in-law.

His son will be a good king, T’Chaka thinks.


End file.
